Dr. Alan Landay, the PI of the Program Project will also serve as the Director of the Administrative Core [Core A). Administration of the grant will be less complicated since the grant will be administered through his nstitution, RUMC. Dr. Linda Baum, who is also at RUMC, will work with him to supervise the functions of the Administrative Core. Drs. Landay and Baum both have an excellent working relationship with the nvestigators in the Chicago Consortium and Ms. Belinda Beach, the Project Coordinator, and Ms. Maria Cerceo, the Budget Coordinator will provide excellent administrative support for The Administrative Core. This Core will provide the infrastructure for the Transmission and Pathogenesis of HIV in Women Program Project and will facilitate progress of each individual project, optimize communication within the consortium and foster collaboration. We will strive to create and supervise an environment where investigators share recent discoveries, clinical resources and ideas in an effort to better understand the pathogenesis of HIV in the female genital tract. The Administrative Core has four objectives: (1) To establish and manage the nfrastructure to support the scientific projects and the cores. This will include internal communication and resource management. (2) To promote scientific discussion and collaboration within the Consortium and to monitor progress toward scientific goals. We will organize regular work-in-progress seminars and scientific strategy meetings. These seminars and meetings will be open to all participants of the program project. They will include scientific discussion and feedback to investigators. We will also have monthly Internal Advisory Board Meetings to monitor progress and to provide direction for the activities of the projects and the cores. (3) To identify and provide financial support for pilot research projects to individuals who are from the institutions represented by the participants of this consortium. (4) To create and utilize a system for equitable allocation of resources. The administrative core will work with the Internal Advisory Board to develop procedures and policies for allocation of core resources to consortium investigators. The Administrative Core will facilitate interaction and collaboration between project and core participants and create an exciting and RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core will provide the infrastructure that will foster interactions between the projects and cores of this program project. This includes communication, management of financial resources, monitoring progress of projects, fostering scientific discussion, encouraging development of new projects related to transmission and pathogenesis of HIV in women and managing allocation of core resources.